


sweet

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this might be the fluffiest thing I have ever written, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: In an attempt to surprise Obi-Wan, Anakin has baked cookies. Only Obi-Wan and his sweet tooth (and some younglings as well) have devoured the cookies before Anakin had the chance to give them to him. Ahsoka teases him about it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this really might be the fluffiest thing i have ever written so far.

“Ahsoka?” Anakin called from the kitchen. Ahsoka looked over from the show she was currently watching and noticed that her master looked significantly more frustrated than he did a few moments ago.

“Yes?”

“Where have all of the cookies gone?” Ahsoka shrugged.

“How should I know?” She responded. “I can’t eat most of the stuff that goes into them anyway. Carnivore, remember?” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“I know, Snips.”

“Maybe you ate them in your sleep?” She looked away for a moment, thinking. “Actually, do you even sleep?”

“Hey!”

“I’m serious! When was the last time you seriously slept?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin shook his head.

“That doesn’t matter right now, what matters is the fact that my cookies have gone missing.”

“I’ll tell Master Obi-Wan that you’re not sleeping again.” She warned. Anakin groaned.

“Ahsoka. If you help me find out what happened to my cookies, I promise… I promise I’ll go to bed early.” She raised an eyebrow.

“You know I can tell that you’re lying, right?” Anakin groaned.

“Ugh, come on Snips! This is important!” He exclaimed. Ahsoka sighed and swung her legs around, getting up off of the couch and stretching before walking over into the kitchen and joining him at staring at a very empty container.

“So… what’s so important about these cookies?” Anakin sighed.

“I made them from scratch.” Anakin replied, defeated. “It took hours!” Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“You can always make more cookies?” She suggested. But Anakin shook his head.

“I won’t have enough time to.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“What’s so special about them, anyway?” Ahsoka asked. She watched as her master’s face and ears turned red.

“Ooooo, you’re turning red again!” She exclaimed. “Don’t humans do that when they’re embarrassed?”

“Knock it off, Ahsoka!” Anakin exclaimed, batting her hand away from his face. “I’m not embarrassed.” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Right. And I’m Master Yoda.” She deadpanned. “So why can’t you make more cookies?”

“They were supposed to be a surprise.” Anakin muttered.

“For Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked, grinning. Anakin looked away and nodded.

She giggled. They both looked up as the door to their apartment opened and Obi-Wan walked in, his hair slightly disheveled. Ahsoka tried not to laugh as she watched her master’s eyes go wide.

“Anakin, Ahsoka. How have you two been?” He asked as he took his cloak off.

“Well… I think Master Skywalker has had better days.” Ahsoka replied innocently. Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asked as he walked over to the two of them. “And why is that?” Ahsoka opened her mouth respond but her commlink beeped.

“I forgot! I have a study date with Barris!” Ahsoka exclaimed as she rushed back to her quarters to grab her things. She ran back out a moment later, datapad and holobooks in her arms.

“Wait, Ahsoka!” Anakin exclaimed, raising his arm

“He’s sad because his cookies are gone!” She yelled before she ran out the front door. Anakin dropped his arm and sighed. The door opened again and Ahsoka stuck her head back in.

“And he hasn’t been sleeping!” She shouted before rushing back out. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan began slowly. “I ate your cookies.”

“What?” Anakin replied, shocked. “I made over 50 cookies! How did you eat them all so fast?” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Well… I didn’t eat all of them.” He said as he stroked his beard.

“So… then where are the rest of them?” Obi-Wan smiled.

“I may or may not have given them to the younglings.” Anakin sighed, and Obi-Wan reached out to grab his hands.

“You made so many! What were we going to do with them?”

“I made them for you.” Anakin said, closing the gap between them and pulling Obi-Wan in for a gentle embrace.

“What?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice muffled against Anakin’s shoulder. “What in the galaxy made you think I could eat that much sugar at once?”

“I know what you’re like when you’re stressed.” Anakin mumbled back, smiling softly.

“Honestly, Anakin! It’s not that bad!” Obi-Wan said as he broke away from their hug. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t start.” Obi-Wan said while pointing his finger at Anakin. He smiled and gently pushed it away, kissing Obi-Wan.

“Your lips taste like cookies.” Anakin remarked as they broke apart. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“So, I may have had a few more before giving them to the younglings.” He admitted. Anakin grinned.

“Anakin!” And then he laughed.

“I can always make you more, if you want.” He said, wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist, bringing them close together. Obi-Wan placed his arms on Anakin’s shoulders.

“I don’t think you should enable me. I ate far too much and should probably do something about my sweet tooth.”

“You deserve it.” Anakin replied softly, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes. Through their bond, he could feel the rush of affection, of love, and it made him want to stay there and savor the moment for as long as he could. He smiled softly.

“But I think we are actually out of a few ingredients.” Anakin mumbled, looking away. Obi-Wan laughed.

“Well, we can always go out and get more.” He suggested. “Care to explain what Ahsoka meant when she said that you weren’t sleeping?” Anakin groaned.

“Anakin.” He continued to look away, and Obi-Wan gently guided his head up, looking him in the eyes.

“Nightmares?” He whispered. Anakin nodded.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t want you to worry.” Anakin replied, his voice cracking.

“Anakin, I’m always going to worry about you. I’m always thinking about you.” Anakin blinked, and a single tear slid down his face. Obi-Wan reached up and wiped it away, bringing his hand down to caress his cheek.

“Why don’t you show me how to make those cookies, and then we have an early night in?” Anakin nodded and smiled, wiping his eyes.

* * *

They didn’t even get the chance to bake the cookies before they ate all the dough, and Anakin ‘accidentally’ got flour all over Obi-Wan’s beard. Later, Ahsoka came home and nodded as Obi-Wan held a hand up to his lips, warning her to be quiet as Anakin slept on the couch, his head resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
